This invention relates to electronic component packaging of bottom electrode devices. This includes, but is not limited to the formation of a high-frequency capacitor on a semiconductor substrate which is packaged to reduce tilting of the device.
Higher frequencies are increasingly being used in communications technology. For example, frequencies in the range of 450 MHz to 3 GHz are used in cellular communications and frequencies in the range of 10 GHz to 18 GHz are used in satellite video and data transmission. These applications require small, precise capacitors. Multi-layer ceramic capacitors have been employed for this purpose, but they tend to be lacking in precision and performance. Thin film capacitors have improved precision and performance but they are expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,143 to Goldberger et al. discloses a precision high frequency capacitor on a semiconductor substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,300 to Goldberger et al. similarly discloses a precision high frequency capacitor on a semiconductor substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,143 to Goldberger et al. similarly discloses a precision high frequency capacitor on a semiconductor substrate. All of these references are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties. The capacitors of these references are precision high-frequency capacitor that can be manufactured at a reasonable cost. However, problems remain with capacitors of this variety. In particularly, the shape of the terminations used in such devices are susceptible to tilting. The terminations used can be solder balls which are integrated into the device and are electrically connected to terminals within the device. The termination may also be formed by screen printing. What is needed is a high-precision capacitor (HPC) device which is resistant to tilting.